Tears of Blood
by MassacreKitten
Summary: She lost everything that she cared for...and she left behind those that cared for her. After moving to a new town and making new friends, she must now fight to stay alive. A sick twisted fate awaits her as she falls in love with one that could kill her...
1. Chapter 1

"Where are they?" a tall girl with blood red tipped blonde hair asked.

"They went over to the other side of town. So we should move out soon, if you want to?" a tall short black haired man said. He moved back from the window and looked at the girl that crouched before him. Her long platinum blonde hair was dyed on the tips with a blood red color, even the tips of the bangs that fell in her eyes looked like she had dipped them in blood. She was one of the bravest out of the whole group in his opinion, she had gone with him on every food trip and on every survivor sweep.

She stood up "Alright. We leave in ten. The sooner the better, the others are getting hungry and to be truthful...so am I".

"Five. I want to get this over and done with so we don't have to leave again for awhile."

"Fine." she walked away from him. She made her way to Jake. He sat in the corner of the room and was curled up into a little ball to keep warm.

She sat down beside him, pulling her legs close to her chest and letting out a shallow breath "Hey.".

"Hey." Jake said with a smile. He looked at her with large eyes, he still couldn't get over the fact of how radiant she was, not to mention the fact that she had actually made the effort to talk to him when she had first moved to town. Now they were closer than he had ever thought they would be.

"Fuck it's cold." she shivered. Moving slowly, she cuddled herself up to Jake, she could feel his body freeze in surprise and then melt back as he realized that she was trying to get him warm.

"Could be worse. What are they?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. She was so cold that he shivered. He wondered to himself if there was ever a moment when she realized how cold she felt to him.

"If I knew I would tell you. They remind me of vampires."

"Vampires aren't real Anja." the tall short black haired man said as he moved toward the two teenagers "They're just some fucked up people here on some drug trip most likely, or some shit like that.".

"How can you be so sure? What are they then?" she glared at him. She could feel Jake stiffen as his older brother looked at him sitting so close to her "You think you know it all don't you? You judge everything the way you want to judge it. right Eben?".

"Vampires don't exist. They aren't real. You should know better than to assume I judge as fast as you claim I do, if I did you would have ended up in jail the night you moved here." he answered in a frustrated tone.

"Out here? In the middle of nowhere? Nobody in their right minds would come out here just to do what I did. Yes I fucked up on my first night, I kicked a man in the ribs for grabbing my ass, excuse me for existing. Besides why would someone come out here to do drugs and kill a whole bunch of people...no one." she shook her head.

"She's right Eben." Jake said in a small voice.

Eben frowned, he knew deep down that his little brother had fallen in love with this girl, the girl that no one really knew anything about, she was a mystery to everyone, everyone but Jake seemingly. "Jake...buddy..."

"We better get going." Eben reached out his hand to Anja. She took it almost instantly and he pulled her up from Jake's arms.

She then made her way as fast as she could away from them and to the exit from the prison like attic.

"I don't know how you can love her." Eben said as he leaned down towards his brother. He grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it. "She's fucked beyond compare, she's lucky she has skill and knows how to defend herself, otherwise I would have left her behind to fight those people off by herself."

Jake glared angrily at his brother, feeling a pit of hatred build up in his throat "I just do." Jake squeezed back. He watched his brother walk away. Anja waved at him before she disappeared down the stairs. He waved back.

The air was freezing cold. The deep dark night spread out in front of them. Eben moved quickly and without much noise in front of her, his axe was raised and ready. Anja moved swiftly but fearfully. Even though the people that she called 'vampires', had moved to the other side of town she was still afraid of turning a corner and finding herself face to face with one of them, and what made her even more afraid was the fact that she had no weapon to use against them, because they had stole it from her, Eben was her only protection. They made their way through the dead town, many pools of blood lay in the snow, frozen from the cold. Anja had always had a fear of large amounts of blood but now after what had happened to her over the last two days, she was no longer afraid. She remember the first time that she had seen the pools of frozen blood. She had thrown herself into Jake's arms and hid from the world, but now after two other raids she did not need the comfort of someone else's arms.

"I want to get this over with as soon as possible. We go in, we get what we need, we get out." Eben whispered as he moved forward.

"Okay." Anja whispered. She was scared, but she would never let Eben know. He thought that she was one of the bravest girls he had ever met and she wanted him to keep believing that, even if it wasn't true. Ever since she had left her home, she had promised herself that she would be strong, that she wouldn't care what people thought of her, that she would be brave. "No more crying" she whispered to herself, so quiet that Eben would not hear.

Eben made his way to the front door. He peeked into the small window on the door. Anja stood a few steps behind him. She listened to the world around her, but all she could hear was the wind, and the faint cries of the vampire's calls on the other side of town.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood there, absolutely frozen. Everything around her seemed to stop, her breath was caught in her throat as she thought she heard a cry close to where they were. "There's no way…they don't know that we're here." She thought to herself as she tried to move. But as she thought of ever seeing another person that was important to her die, she almost started cry.

"Anja!" Eben whispered his voice horse as he called to her from within the store's doorway.

She snapped out of her state of absolute fear. "Did you hear that Eben?" she walked in the door and he closed it behind her.

"Hear what? Is something wrong? You look so pale." He looked at her with the most caring of eyes. He reached out and touched her cheek, cupping it within his palm.

She shook herself and nuzzled his palm, smelling the wood scent that the axe had left on his hand "Ya, I'm fine…just thinking too much I guess." She smiled.

"You just need to get this over and done with. Come on, the sooner we're done the better." He placed his hand on her shoulder and then walked into and aisle and started filling a bag with food.

She made her way to another aisle, taking a deep breath she tried to think clearer _Right _She said to herself, starting to fill the bag that she had been carrying. _Grab everything you can, don't worry about if it will last of not. What can't be eaten on the first day will be eaten on the second and third_. Her hands moved fast as she grabbed the food that sat in front of her. Oreos, granola bars, twizzlers, Twinkies, hoagies, marshmallows, and other various junk foods. She filled the bag until she could barely close the zipper, making her way to the other aisle she heard the noise again, a high pitched squeal rang in her ears, it was right behind her.

Again her breath caught in her throat, and she froze in place. The squeal had become quite and taunting as the creature made its way from standing behind her. It walked slowly and it glared deeply into her eyes. When it stood completely in front of her, she gasped, but not out of fear, but instead out of utter shock, she knew the creature that stood in front of her. She remembered the tall and slim figure, the very long face with the cruel looking mouth and the small beautiful dark eyes. His hair framed his face, falling in layers, standing up on the ends, bangs that were split in the middle, lay on the sides of his large forehead, the sides were long enough to cover his ears, and the back lay falling to his neck. But the eyes that she saw now were not the same as she had once seen. These eyes were cruel and tormenting, the complete black haunting her soul as she searched them in order to make a connection to the man she had once met.

He smiled at her widely, showing off his razor sharp teeth, she tried her hardest not to scream at the sight of them, but a strange urge built up insider her that made her want to reach out and touch them, feel the sharp tips against her skin. Tilting his head slightly sideways, he took a step forward.

All the ways that she could die right now ran through her head. The vivid images of him ripping out her throat filled her head and she shuddered. She could see that his smile grew wider as he saw this. She looked at the man that she knew, she had met him before, when she was a little girl, but now as she looked into his eyes, she knew that he was no longer the same, he was one of them.

He stood only a foot away from her when he lifted his hand to her face and placed it on her cheek. She stiffened under his hand, his skin froze her skin, there was no warmth, only ice. Her sharp intake of breath made him smile even wider. "I...remember...you." he said in a strange accented voice that she had never heard before, it was like an old tribal language that no one had spoken for centuries, it was as if he had much difficulty speaking.

Her sharp intake of breath burned her throat, he started to lean forward...leaning his head toward her neck...


	3. Chapter 3

He leaned forward…his head slanting toward her neck, his jaws opening widely, he could smell her, her sweet scent drowned him, he felt drunk.

Her mind raced as she tried to remember where she had seen him…Then she remembered, her mind went back to when she was just a little girl, she could not remember how old, or much of what had happened but she remembered his smile as he reached down to pick her up.

She had fallen, he found her crying, he picked her up, and then he held her in his arms until she stopped crying. She ended up holding his hand all day until he had helped her find her home and then when he left she started to cry…

"Please…don't….leave…you….you can't." She sobbed as he began to walk away.

He turned around to face her and crouched down so that she could run into his arms "It's going to be alright. We will meet again, I promise you. You are too important for me to forget now." He held on to her even tightened as she nuzzled closer to him. She knew that her tears were soaking into his shirt, but she could not stop crying, she could feel his breath on her hair.

"I…I don't want you to go!" she cried out in a frantic voice, her tears rushing from her big blue eyes onto his white dress shirt.

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. Using his index finger, we wiped away her tears, sirens could be heard in the distance and he grimiced "I know that you don't want me to but I have to. I…I don't want to either. But like I said before, I promise that we will see each other again. I want you to promise me that you will be strong…and that you will promise your heart to me." He looked deep into her eyes.

"My…my heart?"

"Yes your heart. I know that right now you most likely don't understand, just try your best to remember what I have said. I want you to promise me your heart. I don't want anyone else to steal it away." His eyes searched her face.

Her heart was beating so fast that she felt as if it was going to burst from her chest "I…I promise." She threw herself back into his chest and nuzzled into him. She had no idea what she had promised but she would keep it, because for him she would do anything, stranger or not.

"I have to go…" the sirens became louder and he lightly pulled her from him and then he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She held back her tears long enough to see him walk away from her and when he had waved to her one last time and then disappeared around a corner, she ran into her house and cried.

Realizing where she was, she turned her head to look at him. His head was so close to her neck, and she could feel his breath on her bare skin, but instead of screaming for help like any normal person would, she kept her mouth shut for she knew that she could trust him, or atleast she hoped she could.

"I…promised…" he whispered against her skin, relaxing his jaw, a look of shock filling his eyes.

She could feel her body shake as his breath skimmed her bare skin. Where had her jacket gone? Turning her head slightly, she could see it on the ground behind her, she could not remember taking it off.

Using all of what bravery she had left, she placed a hand on his cheek and trembled as she felt its ice cold touch "You…are you really…him?"

He leaned against her hand and took in a large breath of her scent. He smiled lightly and let out a low groan from the back of his throat. His answer did not need to be said in words, for he knew that she would understand him.

"What happened to?"

"Anja!" Eben's voice rang through the air, he had no idea where she had gone and now was searching for her frantically.

Quickly snapping his head up from Anja's neck, the man let out a low snarl followed by a hiss, straightening his body he prepared himself for a fight. Frantically and out of fear, she wrapped her arms around of the man's torso "Please no! He won't hurt you!" she whispered.

He looked down at her with wipe eyes. His teeth had already been bared and he had been ready to fight this other human and then take her away, but now as he looked down at her, he saw that she did not want the other human to die, nor did she want to leave with him…just yet.

"You can still run. He's looking for me. I can distract him so that you can leave! Just please…don't hurt Eben…"

He nodded to her, made her release her arms from his, and then he looked at her once more. She looked at him with large eyes, the eyes that he remember from when she was a little girl. The blue ocean that he had fallen for within these small moments that he had found her again. Taking on small step toward her, he kissed her forehead, leaving a small mark of dried blood upon it and then he walked away from her. He swore to himself at that very moment that he would have her…no matter who stood in his way…not even Marlow could stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

The cold air sent chills through her body. Her mind raced as she tried to pull herself and her thoughts together.

"Damn it Anja! Where did it go!?" Eben shouted angrily.

She completely ignored him and bent down to pick up her jacket.

"Fuck what happened to you? Why aren't you wearing your jacket!?"

Her bare shoulders still held the feeling of his breath upon it. It made her want him near her again.

Eben eyes searched her face "What happened?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone..." quickly putting her jacket on she made her way to the door.

There was no point in even bothering with her when she didn't want to talk. Eben had learned that many times before, instead of bothering, he picked up his bag as well as hers and followed this new strange Anja outside.

"There is nothing to be said Eben. Leave me alone!" She pulled the cord for the attic stairs and made her way up toward the eerily lit room.

"I'm not letting this go Anja! What the hell were you thinking!? That THING could have killed you! Why did you let it live?" He carefully pulled the stairs up and tried to calm himself.

Anja had made herself comfortable beside Jake, who was asleep and breathing calmly. She lowered her voice to a almost silent whisper "Eben let it go. Please…nothing happened. I didn't kill it because I had nothing to kill it with. I'm fine so why do keep making a giant fit over this."

She was hiding something and he knew it, looking at her he saw that the red in her hair was fading fast. He was there when she had sprayed it into her hair only a few days ago. It was barely visible anymore. Now he understood why she was rubbing snow into her hair. "Look…I don't know why you're not talking but you need to know that you could have been killed. You could have called for me. I would have done something!"

Stella made her way to Eben's side. "What's going on?" a look of worry on her face.

"Anja won't tell me what happened in the store. I found her without her jacket on and one of those THINGS was running away." Eben sat down at his watch post by the window, Stella followed.

"Anja…you should tell us what happened. We are only worried about you…"Stella smiled at Anja then Eben.

Anger flashed through Anja "Why should I tell YOU anything?"

"Okay enough. Fine don't tell us what happened. Just next time you will call for me. Got that?" Anger flashed through Eben eyes.

Anja closed her eyes "Ya okay."

"Anja?" Jake's tired voice broke the tension in the room. He looked up at her as she smiled down at him "You're back already."

She reached down and ran her finger through his hair "Shush you, I said I would be back fast. You don't believe what I say much do you?"

"I do. How did it go?" leaning his head against her head he looked up at her intently, she was so amazing to him.

Anja reached for her bag and pulled out a package of Twinkies "What does that tell you?"

Jake's eyes lit up like a small child's. Everyone watched as a giggling Anja handed the package to him, he opened and downed a whole Twinkie without chewing.

Stella lowered her voice so that only Eben would hear her "She really is good for him isn't she?"

"He loves her. She may be strange and different but he loves her. She makes him happy. Lucky for him to find someone his age." Eben's voice was low and soft. His eyes were closed and he held onto Stella's hand.

"I guess so…."

"Anja you should get some sleep, you too Jake." Eden's voice interrupted their conversation.

Anja looked up at him with tired eyes "Why?"

"Because I say so, plus you went on a food run today. That must have made you tired."

"Not really." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Anja…come on. Everyone else is going to sleep. Why don't you two get some sleep to?"

"Eben…" Jake looked up at his brother angrily.

Anja threw her hands up "Enough! I'll sleep I'll sleep! Geez…"

"Thank you." Eben smiled down at the two of them "Good night."

"Ya whatever…" Jake watched until Eben was out of hearing distance "Ugh what an ass."

"Whatever you say Jakey." She laughed and pulled on the back of his shirt so that he ended up lying down beside her. She smiled at him and cuddled close to him.

Jake yawned "You know I'm right."

"Right or not it's still your brother."

Jake made a humming noise and started to fall asleep. Anja gave up trying to deny her body sleep, she closed her eyes and tried to forget all the things that had been running through her head for the last few hours. The next thing she knew, she was awake and it seemed to be a few hours later.

She lifted her head and looked around. Everyone was asleep, including Eben who had fallen asleep at the window _So much for a guard_.

Pulling herself from Jake's arms, she stood up. Looking down at his sleeping form, he looked so peaceful. Everything in her wanted to say with him, but she had to leave, she had to find the man that had saved her as a child, the man that had found her yet again after all these years. She wanted to stay with all her friends yet something in her would never let her, that yearning to be with the man that she had loved since she was a small child. She moved across the room as silently as she could and lowered the staircase. Lucky for her it moved swiftly and silently.

She looked around the room one last time. All her friends looked to happy when they slept. Not one of them had woken up to see her leave. She looked at the man that had acted as her protector, Eben, and smiled, as much as he treated her like a small child, she had grown to love him as an older brother. The last person she looked as before she disappeared into the night was the person she had grown strong feelings for. She smiled as he moved a little in his sleep. "I'll miss you Jake…" she whispered into the night and she made her way to whatever fate might await her.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Maybe I was wrong to do this..._

_ Will anyone even care what happens to me? What am I even doing?_

_ This is suicide, I know it is...so why can't I stop?_

_ Shit it's cold..._

She walked through the cold snow filled wonderland that crunched under her feet, her hair flying around her as the wind sliced through the air. _Shit I wanna go back. To late now I guess. _Her teeth clattered as she walked toward the town square, or at least what used to be town square. It was now littered with frozen blood and bodies. The nice thing about living somewhere as cold as northern Alaska, meant that everything froze, which kept nasty smells away.

It was dead silent around her aside from the sound of the howling wind and the crunch of her boots on the snow. She was alone, fully alone, like her entire life, this was no different than most of her days considering she had been without anyone in her life until she had moved to Barrow. _Never should have done that now that I think about it._

She heard a crash noise, like an icicle had come loose of the side of a building, it made her head spin at the thought that she might not be alone, turning to face whatever could have caused the noise, she lost her balance and tumbled to the ground, her body landing on the frozen ground with a loud thump. Her entire body ached and shot with pain, her head became foggy, her vision blurry. _Shit no, no no no, stay awake, what's wrong with you? _The world around her started to become darker than it already was, she could feel herself slipping away, the last thing she saw before her eyes closed was a pair of shoes, black, with blood splatters upon them.

"Zurial..." a last whisper escaped her lips before she fell into complete darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Ow my head. Where the hell am I? Why is it so dark? Wait...shouldn't I be dead? Didn't I hit the ground? What the hell is going on..._

She began to remember what had happened _I heard something, I fell, then I saw shoes..wait...not just shoes, shoes covered in blood. Ew blood, why does everything have to be blood lately? Wait...If I saw shoes there should be a person right?_

She tried to squint through the darkness around her, yet all she saw was more and more darkness, then she realized she felt something on her face. Reaching her hand up to her eyes she felt the soft texture of cloth, cloth that blocked her view. _What the fuck? A blindfold? _She tried to untie it but found no knot at the back of her head. She then realized something else _Why am I lying down? What am I lying on? Wait...why can't I sit up!? Why am I tied down!? _Her breathing started to become short, panic shot through her as she realized how vulnerable she was, she could easily be attacked now, she needed to get away, but how? Her mind raced as thoughts of escape flooded her mind, but without knowing what her surroundings were she could never escape. _Screw this blindfold...go away! _

Suddenly she heard the creaking of a door opening, followed by footsteps, at least two people she noted, thoughts of what might happen to her now darted through her head. She waited to feel pain, for some kind of bloodletting activity to be done upon her body, but instead all that she got was nothing, nothing other than the feeling of being watched.

"_This is the one? She doesn't look good enough, have you lost your mind! This is what you wasted our time with?" _At first she did not understand what she was hearing, then it became clear to her, it was some kind of old language, but wait, why could she understand it? She felt a lump grow in her throat as she tried to figure out how the hell she knew what they were saying, she had never even known that she knew any other languages other than German and this was nothing even close.

An unhappy sigh could be heard escaping someone "_I apologize Marlow...but this is who I choose, I am allowed whomever I wish!"_

She knew the voice, her heart began to beat wildly _Zurial! Zurial help me please! Please! _She screamed again and again within herself. Tears began to fill her eyes as she stared into the never ending darkness.

The voice from the creature named Marlow snarled, "_Don't cross me boy...I will kill you if you don't watch yourself. You may be next in line for my spot after Iris but that can change, trust me." _

The sound of footsteps could be heard again as someone left the room, slamming the door on their way, sending a jolt of fear through her body. _I don't wanna die, oh god I don't wanna die...I just started life, this isn't fair, why me? _Her thoughts were cut short as an ice cold hand touched her cheek, a deep shiver ran through her body as the blood rushed to warm the cold spot now forming on her cheek. She began to shake and hold her breathe, listening to her surroundings, but all she heard was nothing.

With one swift and sudden movement that caused her to jump, the blindfold was cut off of her eyes, the flood of light caused her to wince and squeeze them shut. A chuckle echoed the room as she covered her eyes with her hands, she froze instantly knowing that she had to be on her toes in case anything should happen, lowering her hands, she opened her eyes blinded slightly again by the bright light.

Her eyes focused instantly at the figure standing beside her "Z...Zurial?" tears started to flood her eyes, spilling onto her cheeks the instant a smile crossed his lips.

Zurial looked down at her with a small smile that grew larger as her reaction changed from a scared one, to confused. Reaching down, he placed his palm against her cheek, feeling a worth that he had not experienced in so long, so long he could not remember. As she leaned her cheek against his palm, he brushed his thumb against her lip, careful to not knick her with his long nails, he smiled down at her fully aware that his shark like teeth where in clear view, he was not afraid to have her know what he really was. He had made every effort to get her here, he would not let her go now unless she was truly afraid of him, but as he looked down into her sky blue eyes, he saw no fear, only a longing to be comforted. Kneeling beside the table, he sat her up and pulled her into his arms, pressing her against his chest and petting her long pale hair. He had missed her.

"I...I was so scared" she sobbed "I didn't know where I was, I thought I was going to die!" her face pushed further against him, trying to hide from the world.

Zurial shook his head "No die."

She pushed away from him, looking at his face in confusion_. No die?_ _But look at you! You could kill me any second and I would never be able to stop you! _Her brows started to knot as she thought to herself, but as her eyes met his she started to relax, she felt somehow safe, as if nothing could harm her.

"An...ja?"

She shook her head and smiled at him, then wiped the tears off of her face "I'm okay, really, don't worry about me" a smile crossed her lips.

Again he reached for her, folding her into his arms, shielding her from the dangers of the world, dangers she never even knew she existed. She in turn nuzzled herself against him and closed her eyes, taking him in, his essence and his scent, the scent of old blood and a strange musk that reminded her of dried fruit and flowers, the mixture of these two things seemed perfect to her, it was delectable. Reaching, she wrapped her arms around his waist and he stiffened, then relaxed again, he was not used to being touched like this, he was to used to the people pushing him away as he ripped their throat apart.

"We...should go" Zurial pushed her back and stood, offering her his clawed hand.

Anja looked down at his hand, marveling at the long claw like nails, crusted in dried blood, blood of people she has once seen almost every day since she had moved here. She brought her hand to his slowly, hesitating as she saw her hand in danger of being poked, but as soon as her hand was within his, he wrapped his hand around hers perfectly without hurting her."Where are we going?" she looked at him with wide eyes as she stood up.

"Safety."

"It's not safe here?" She looked around, where the hell was she?

He shook his head and began to pull her toward the door, he expected for Marlow to be standing outside of it as he pulled the door open, but luckily there was no one in sight. He dragged her through the hall until they reached the exit.

"Wait...tell me first! Where are we going?" again she started to feel tears fill her eyes.

"Safety."

She sighed, knowing that this would be the only answer she would get for now. Nodding he opened the door that lead to the cold. A gust of freezing cold air washed over her body as he pulled her outside. She began to shiver.

Noticing how uncomfortable she was, Zurial pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her, sheltering her from the wind. She glanced around, only seeing the outlines of buildings and snow falling with the wind, another snow storm was rolling in, the third one in the last 6 days. She had no idea where they were going yet something seemed familiar about the buildings they were headed toward.

Zurial hurried her as he felt her begin to shake furiously, she had no jacket and from what he saw, the clothes she was wearing did not seem good enough to keep her warm. Arriving where he wanted to be, he opened a door and pushed her inside, following and closing it behind him.

She stood shivering and looking around, it was so dark that she could barely see anything "Where are we?"

"Safety." He grabbed her hand and led her up a flight of stairs, followed by a long and narrow hallway. He stopped infront of the sixth door on the right, opening it he pulled her inside. He glanced at her and could see her eyes grow wide.

The room was lit by candles of various sizes, a better was against a wall at the center of the room, a open concept kitchen to the right and a make shift living room to the left. Beside them was a door leading to a bathroom. Anja gasped _My place!? Why!? _she looked at him wide eyed. He simply smiled at her and closed the door behind him.

"You...like candles? You have many, you need light, I gave light." he smiled at her as he walked farther into the apartment.

She noticed multiple matches upon her floor, a small pang of anger rising within her as she realized that she had just cleaned the floor before she had left last "Thank you, I guess."

"You not happy?" his smile faded and a flash of anger crossed his eyes.

"No! I am! Thank you..." now she was scared.

He narrowed his eyes and circled her, she took a step backward toward the bed, pure fear filled her eyes, He took a step toward her and she took a step back, this continued until his face filled with pure anger, she began to shake tremendously as she stared at her saviour, now looking as if he wanted to kill her.

"Zurial I-I'm sorry, P-Please don't be mad" She took a step back and tripped, sending onto the floor, flat onto her back, a strong pang of pain shooting through her body, squeezing her eyes shut she let out a whimper.

No sound was heard other than her fast breathing, she opened her eyes and looked up at her ceiling, covered in shadows from the dull candle light. She heard a shuffle and looked in the direction of the sound but nothing was there, bringing her eyes around the room she noticed that she could no longer see Zurial and began to panic. The next thing she knew he was beside her, glaring down at her with dark black eyes, eyes that were filled with anger. She whimpered again, knowing that something was wrong, something she had said, something she had done had made him furious. "Please..." Anja cried.

Zurial leaned down, opening his mouth briefly to show off his teeth, which sparkled slightly in the candle light. He could see her shake underneath his gaze and he brought his hands to her shoulders to pin her down, he pushed his knee into her side and moved his head closer to hers in the direction of her throat.

She wanted to scream but no one would hear her, she wanted to cry but no one would see her, she wanted to run but no one would save her. She knew that this was it, this was how she would die. She had met him again, the man of her childhood, but he was no longer the same, he didn't care for her safety, only his hunger. Tears began to spill from the corners of her eyes as she kept her gaze with his as he came closer and closer to her body. Her breath began to shake with her body _So this is how I die..._

Only inches away from her he smiled a large tooth filled smile, causing her to gasp and sob at the same time. He could feel her fear, smell it, and he wanted it.

He hovered, less than a few inches from her throat, glancing down at it he could see where the blood ran through it, it was at such easy access he could take it faster than she would even notice.

Her want to scream rose higher and higher the closer he was, but all she could die was lie there and feel absolutely hopeless. _I don't want to die..._

He let out a high pitched cry, arching his head back, bearing his sharp teeth to the word, paused for a moment and shot down.

...

...

...

Their lips met and her head began to swim _What..?I'm not dead? Mmm...this is nice..._

her lips began to mold against his, fitting against them perfectly, she felt as if she were floating.

She could tasted a slight metallic tang which at first she ignored, but as the kiss intensified she could no longer ignore it, she prodded the inside of her lip with her tongue but felt no blood. Then she realized, the blood of those she knew, those she had helped, those she had cared for. She felt sick, breaking the kiss she lashed out violently, swinging her arms and rushing away from him, she slammed against the wall and looked at him, her eyes full of hate, hate for herself, hate for this creature that was covered in the blood of innocent. But this hate was cut short...

She threw up on the floor beside her as the entire world faded into darkness yet again..._Fuck. _


End file.
